Beginner's Guide
Resources Time Road to Survival is a resource based game. Everything runs off of the resources you have, be it fuel, food, or people. The most important resource however, is time. The single best way to improve is to be an active player, as staying away for too long causes you to waste fuel and farmed resources when your max is capped. Not to worry as there are always plenty of ways to pay your way to the top, provided that RNGesus is on your side when it comes to the gamble boxes. Buildings Although you don't have a lot of leeway on which buildings you can build, which buildings you prioritize when upgrading is up to you. Upgraded buildings provide more resources, or better equipment/training options but cost a sizable amount of materials/time to upgrade. Plan your upgrades to reduce downtime. Upgrading your farms/material posts is always a good bet. Upgrading Training/workshop and storage is a close second. Upgrading housing is usually not a big priority since you'll likely be using your population to train new characters frequently. Your Town Hall is the key to higher upgrades, the higher the Town Hall's level, the higher your other buildings can go. When you have enough materials to do so it is usually a good idea to level this up. Selling Resources Its useful to know that all of your resources can be sold to build up Food or Wood quickly. Simply go to your inventory and select the resource type then press sell, you can quickly replenish your food supply by selling Gear or Ingredients you have an excess of. Wood is a little bit harder to amass in the early game as only selling Weapons and Battle Items (which you usually would want to hang on to) get you this. Upon hitting level 20 for your town hall and subsequent buildings you will be flooded with wood and constantly reminded when you've hit your limit. Team Building Leader See also Leader Skill Traits Combat traits run off a rock-paper-scissors style of hierarchy. Each survivor (and some walkers ) have a trait that deals more damage to characters of one trait, and takes more damage from another. There are four traits and the rundown goes like this: Strong > Fast > Tough > Alert > Strong Keep this in mind when building your team, as being able to switch characters with a bad trait for a mission can be the difference between victory and defeat. Protip: Walkers that do have traits also have different movement patterns. Tough and Strong walkers will close in more slowly, while FastAlert walkers will move twice as fast as neutral walkers. Keep this in mind when choosing which targets to focus on. Walker, Human and Raid Teams Its a good idea to use your different Teams (you have three) to build up characters with certain skills to fight either Humans, Walkers or for Raids. For Walkers you want a Leader who increases Critical chance and then try to equip your team with weapons which also increase Critical chance. For Humans its a good idea to have a Leader who has a skill which increases Attack ability of the team, also try and equip the team with weapons which increase Attack. As well as having different teams for the above its also worth having a Leader who improves item drop chances when you need to farm for things. Leaders who improve this ability are: Amy, Heath "Life Among Them", Rick "Days Gone Bye", Richard, Ezekiel, Maggie "Miles Behind Us", Jesus "A Larger World", Jesus "Whispers Into Screams", Bo, Larry, Annie and Rick "We Find Ourselves". Glenn Early on in the storyline, some, not all players receive a 3-star Glenn . As he is a rare he is easily the best character you will have for the first stage of the game. A few rules to remember: #'Do not' sell or use him to level up other characters. Glenn is an early game carry and will find spots in your teams much later in the game. Keep him for as long as you can. #Glenn is fast. That means he will do more damage to tough characters, and take more damage from strong characters. When in combat try to use Glenn to rush down the tough guys, or focus on taking out enemy strong characters to protect Glenn. #Adrenaline rush is your friend. Glenn's rush is a 2 turn boost to attack and defense. Although it wastes Glenn's action that turn, it can dramatically increase your other characters damage output, especially if they use adrenaline rushes as well. If you use Glenn's rush, be sure to do it first in the round to maximize damage output for other characters. If you finish off a wave while Glenn's buff is active, it will carry over to the next wave. That can get you 3 rounds instead of 2. #Glenn is a leader. His leadership ability is pretty solid with a bonus to attack and critical for all your characters. Be sure to put him in the leader position on your teams until someone better comes along. Even then, Glenn's ability is well rounded enough to consider keeping him as a leader. #Level Glenn up. Characters are only good if you level them. The best way to do so is to level them using matched personas (for Glenn, that would be peacekeeper) which grants extra XP and chance for adrenaline rush upgrade. After you get Training Grounds level 2, you can train first aid skilled uncommon characters. At this point that means it will churn out peacekeepers exclusively. You can use this to get Glenn leveled fairly quickly. Don't forget to save up 10 characters which is the max number of characters to use when leveling up, 10 peacekeepers will grant a 40% chance of upgrading Glenn's adrenaline rush, which reduces the cost, making it available more often. #Everyone else will be using him for raid defense. Keep this in mind as most if not all players will have Glenn in their setup. You can take advantage of that by throwing 2-3 Strong Trait characters in your raid team to burst the enemy Glenn down. This can take out the strongest defender and lead to a higher raid victory percentage. By the same token, getting Glenn/Fast characters out of your raid defense team ASAP can remove this strategy from your opponents options, potentially working against them if you stack Alert characters in your defense team to turn the tables on the Strong characters. Shoot 'em in the head Critical hit percentage is a chance that your character has to score a critical hit when it attacks. On other survivors it deals additional damage. But on Walkers it counts as a "headshot" which will result in an instant kill. Take advantage of this by building a team of Walker slayers that stack critical hit bonuses from weapons and leadership skill. Raids At Level 6 you can begin to raid other opponents for food, materials and reputation. They can also raid you. Raid as frequently as you can. Be sure to choose a new target if the random target you get isn't going to gain you much food/materials, or their rank is too high relative to yours. You will easily gain more than twice as many resources from raiding than from storyline/roadmap missions . Bit of A video on how to Raid guide, Thanks Macca From the Shadows There are also some tips on the Official Scopely Forum Build order French build order ---> Ordre de construction de la ville Phase 1 You need to get to Town Hall Lv 4 fast ( upgrade Material Storage when needed) Get one Workshop to lv4 Get all Training Ground to lv4 If you are short on wood (material) raise Material Post If you are short on food raise Farm Upgrade Food Storage when they are too low to upgrade your character, or when you can not use 10 character at once to level up. Phase 2 You need to get to Town Hall Lv 11 ( upgrade Material Storage when needed) Get one Workshop to lv11, the others to lv4 Get one Training Ground to lv11, the others to lv4 If you are short on wood (material) raise Material Post If you are short on food raise Farm Upgrade Food Storage when they are too low to upgrade your character, or when you can not use 10 character at once to level up. Phase 3 You need to get to Town Hall Lv 14 ( upgrade Material Storage when needed) Get one Workshop to lv12, another to lv11, the rest to lv4 Get one Training Ground to lv14, another to lv 13 the other to lv4 If you are short on wood (material) raise Material Post Make sure you have at least one Material Post Lv 14 or above Convert your highest lv Material Post in a Scavenger Camp (need to be lv 14 or +) If you are short on food raise Farm Upgrade Food Storage when they are too low to upgrade your character, or when you can not use 10 character at once to level up. Phase 4 You need to get to Town Hall Lv 20 ( upgrade Material Storage when needed) Get one Workshop to lv12, another to lv11, the rests to lv4 Get one Training Ground to lv14, another to lv 13, the others to lv4 Make sure you have at least one Material Post Lv 16 or above Convert your highest lv Material Post in a Scavenger Camp (need to be lv 16 or +) If you have enough characters to send in Scavenger Camp Mission, convert all your Material Post into Scavenger Camp (they all need to be lv 10 or above) If you are short on food raise Farm Upgrade Food Storage when they are too low to upgrade your character, or when you can not use 10 character at once to level up. Phase 5 You need to get to Town Hall Lv 20 ( upgrade Material Storage when needed) Get one Workshop to lv12, another to lv11, the rests to lv4 Get one Training Ground to lv14 (or Lv 17), another to lv 13, the others to lv4 Raise all your Farm to lv 17-20 (the higher the better) Make sure you have at least one Material Post Lv 16 or above Convert your highest lv Material Post in a Scavenger Camp (need to be lv 16 or +) If you have enough characters to send in Scavenger Camp Mission, convert all your Material Post into Scavenger Camp (they all need to be lv 10 or above) Upgrade Food Storage when they are too low to upgrade your character, or when you can not use 10 character at once to level up. Phase 6 You need to get to Town Hall Lv 20 ( upgrade Material Storage when needed) Get one Workshop to lv12, another to lv11, the rests to lv4 Get one Training Ground to lv17 (or Lv 20), another to lv 13, the others to lv4 Raise all your Farm to lv 18-20 (the higher the better) Get one Scavenger Camp to lv 20, and the others to 10 or + If you have enough characters to send in Scavenger Camp Mission, convert all your Material Post into Scavenger Camp (they all need to be lv 10 or above) Upgrade Food Storage when they are too low to upgrade your character, or when you can not use 10 character at once to level up. Gold Use gold only for Open Premier Recruits either 1 for 250 or wait to have 2200 to get 10 at once. Early on you need to get 4 more 3* or above it will help you a lot to have a team of 5 X 3* and above. (You start with a 3* Glenn) You get coins watch videos or do free offers to get more coins, you will also gain some coins while playing. You can get a 3* Tyreese by linking your account to Facebook, then click skybound. See Also Category:Hints